Una hermosa flor de loto en el mundo de la mafia
by sayaneko-chan
Summary: las vueltas de la vida siempre traen sorpresas eso es lo mismo que le paso a haru, cuando descubre que ella es la jefa de la mafia mas poderosa de todas inclusive mas poderosa que los vongola y que es un demonio con un poder inimaginable pero alguien sello sus poderes y remplazo sus recuerdos haciendo parecer que ella es una chica normal pero porque lo hizo y quien es ? que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**Una hermosa flor de loto en el mundo de la mafia**

**Declaimer: katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece esta magnífica obra le pertenece a akira amano-sama**

El bien y el mal, dos caminos muy diferentes, que siempre han rodeado la humanidad desde el inicio y creación del universo, en el primer camino se podría encontrar el bien, el que ilumina y da esperanza al ser humano, el que brinda bondad ,amor, comprensión y fé. En el otro lado encontramos el mal, el que es como un monstruo que enceguece a las personas por el poder de la codicia, la envidia, el dolor, sufrimiento etc.

Todo ser humano esta "viviendo" en alguno de estos dos caminos; el que vive en el bien es aquel que se esfuerza por trabajar y luchar por sus propósitos, el que le gusta proteger y el que no cae tan fácilmente por más que sufra ya que su corazón está lleno de fe y bondad. Pero el que vive en el mundo del mal es el que cada día, cada noche su mente y razón piensan en el poder y no les importa a quien dañen, maten y lo único que les importa son ellos mismos y aunque se vea como seres humanos ellos ya están consumidos por un poder que no se liberaran tan fácilmente ya que ellos prácticamente le han vendido su alma a Lucifer.

Para estas personas que estaban encadenadas por maldad, se organizaron en grupos, donde los llamaron la mafia, un lugar de bajo mundo que solo salían a la superficie para cometer sus delitos.

La mafia es un legado que ha dejado el hombre tras generaciones, que están constituidas por ramas, estas ramas se le llaman familias, son grupos que controlan un punto de un pueblo, ciudad y país de cada parte del mundo, se puede decir que existen más de 2000 familias en el mundo, en una de estas familias se encuentra la poderosa family vongola una digna family de admirar pero ellos no son los que controlan este mundillo ya que ellos obedecen los deseos de los verdaderos gobernantes de estas tierras, la family Valentine mejor conocida como the family demon, se creen que ellos son demonios que escaparon del infierno y que han venido a establecer su régimen en este bajo mundo, ellos no interfieren en disputas pequeñas, solo cuando sienten que están en peligro sus vidas como el poder que han influido en la mafia, los Valentine tienen un poder oculto que es inimaginable con solo su sangre pueden revivir a las personas, pueden hacer a la persona más poderosa puede alcanzar un poder inimaginable además de eso ellos no son demonios insignificantes ya que el jefe de esta, es la hermana menor del mismísimo Lucifer , por eso solo al escuchar el nombre de esta familia todos los mafiosos incluso los más poderosos no pueden hacer frente a esta familia ya que el que intente atacarlos inmediatamente los consideraran traidores y la traición es el mayor error que puedan cometer ya que serán asesinados de una manera tan cruel que desearan nunca a ver conocido que es la vida y no solo eso también sus almas estarán vagando por el sufragio de las 7 puertas del infierno, los Vongola y los Valentine han tenido una relación muy estrecha durante mucho tiempo ya que Giotto Vongola se enamoro y se caso con la líder de esta, Saya Valentine, el poder que llevaba saya era un poder que daba luz y oscuridad ella en si era la balanza de la vida, aunque su amor tuvo problemas ya que un demonio de alta curnia como para llamarlo así, no puede tener relación alguna con cualquier mortal, pero al final a cabo pudieron vencer los problemas y seguir su amor pero eso también dejo una consecuencia ya que ella tuvo gemelos una niña que heredo el poder de la luz y un niño que heredo el poder de la oscuridad, en si la niña pudo crear y seguir la generación de Giotto alcanzando ser el ancestro de tsuna sawada, mientras que el niño siguió la generación de los Valentine, pero cuando Lucifer se entero que su apreciada hermano tuvo hijos con un humano decidió castigarlos ya que el también estaba enamorada de ella así que como el hijo varón de saya obtuvo el poder oscuro lanzo una maldición diciendo que cuando él tuviera a su decima descendencia hombre lo convertiría en el próximo rey de las tinieblas y aria derribar la familia vongola y gobernaría el mundo

10 Generaciones más tarde, los Valentine el líder Fausto se caso con una princesa japonesa de un pequeño pueblo de shinobis que poseía un poder extravagante capaz de materializar cosas y ver el futuro llamada yumi kisaragui del pueblo wuitai con lo cual tuvo dos hijos ,un niño de 8 años llamado byakuran Valentine, un chico muy lindo con un cabello blanco y unos ojos muy hermosos color lila con un gran poder(que ya todos conocemos) pero que muy pronto la maldición de Lucifer le caería al pobre chico, y una niña de 5 años con un cabello chocolate rojizo muy hermoso y ojos del mismo color y que es la viva imagen de saya Valentine (excepto sus ojos ya que ella los tiene fuxia) y que es la nueva balanza del mundo también puede convertir miles de cuchillas en forma de pétalos de sakuras(como el poder de byakuya kuchiki en bleach) haru Valentine que no se espera que el amor de su vida y ella van estar envueltos en una aventura trágica, romántica y dramática en el futuro(en esta historia haru está enamorada de byakuran además no es nada raro que los hermanos se enamoren y se organicen ya que son demonios y byakuran también siente lo mismo pero habrá ciertas personas que desnivelaran ese amor poco a poco)

Espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen sus humildes opiniones me gustaría saber que les pareció y me gustaría saber con quién les gustaría que haru se quedara por cierto haru en esta historia no será una completa inútil sino será una verdadera guerrera y habrá más sorpresas para Uds. más adelante y no se la esperaran porque no solo meteré a katekyo sino que habrá otra serie ahí y creo que les gustara ¿ _reviews_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Declaimer: katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece esta magnífica obra le pertenece a akira amano-sama**

* * *

Haru Valentine, con solo 5 años de edad es muy alegre y dulce, además de que es muy unida con su hermano mayor byakuran, eran tan unidos, y aunque tuvieran cuartos separados la pequeña niña no podía dormir sin que su ni-sama no estuviera con ella, además cuando tenían que estudiar se escapaban un ratito en el bosque que posee el terreno de la familia para jugar y tocar música(haru canta y toca el arpa mientras que byakuran toca el violín) (en si el territorio de los Valentine esta construido así: hay dos mansiones, la primera es la mansión de los mayordomos, de todos los trabajadores domésticos de la familia, todos con poderes únicos capases de proteger a los Valentine, después sigue el extenso bosque que es muy hermoso y una parte de él solo se encuentra rosas azules, ya que la princesa yumi, cree que este tipo de flores son únicas porque ellas son distintas a las demás, son como bellas rosas que reflejan la verdadera realidad, lo que las hacen muy atractivas y llamativas, el bosque también cuenta con una cascada muy alta y bella que sirve como campo de relajación y entrenamiento, y por ultimo esta la mansión de la familia, donde se lo viven el líder, su esposa, sus hijos y sus guardianes, esta última es igual al castillo donde vive dracula en el video-juego de castlevania darkness of curse, en si los terrenos de la familia Valentine es casi todo un pueblo y están situadas en Rusia) , sus padres creen que ellos en un futuro van a ser una hermosa y poderosa pareja.

Todo iba bien en la family Valentine, pero la felicidad tiene que acabar, un noviembre 17, la esposa de Fausto, yumi Valentine kisaragui la princesa del pueblo wuitai, murió a causa de una extraña enfermedad, después de ese incidente, Fausto se volvió más distante y frio con sus hijos, además de que la maldición que lanzo Lucifer a la familia muy pronto llegaría, ya que byakuran también tuvo un comportamiento últimamente extraño, está un poco despegado de su pequeña hermana y a veces si uno lo mira bien muestra una sonrisa un poco sádica.

Cuando haru cumplió 6 años, Fausto decidió que ya era tiempo de que haru se preparara para ser la nueva jefe de la familia Valentine, así que la dejo en manos de un antiguo amigo suyo que era capaz de formar muy bien a haru para convertirla en una digna jefa de toda la comunidad mafiosa, al principio haru no quería separarse de su hermano, pero él la calmo y prometieron que a pesar de estar separados él nunca la dejara y siempre la protegería y la haría feliz, así que con esa promesa haru finalmente se fue con su nuevo maestro a Kyoto, donde ahí el la entrenaría tanto física, mental y emocionalmente, poco a poco el se convirtió en un segundo padre para haru, y aunque solo tuviera 6 años demostró una capacidad asombrosa, lo que él decidió dejarle a ella su legado, el cual es el estilo de espada más fuerte de todas, el estilo hiten mitsurugi( **así es queridas lectoras, el maestro de haru no es ni nada menos que hiko seijuro, el maestro de kenshin himura en samurái x, ¡SORPRESA! XD**).

Pasaron 4 años y haru aprendió a manejar perfectamente el hiten mitsurugi, también podía realizar misiones de categoría S (esta categoría es la más alta y la más peligrosa solo los asesinos más poderosos pueden realizarlas), como de robar información muy importante, o de eliminar a un gran mandatario que amenazara la orden de la mafia que habían construido los Valentine (como si pudieran que bakas), ella maneja dos espadas y gracias a su madre, que antes de morir le pudo enseñar movimientos shinobis, así que cuando tenía misiones, les resultaba fácil ya que podía moverse como un ninja sin ser detectado y realizando sus misiones exitosamente, lo que la llamaron **"EL DEMONIO DE LA ROSA AZUL"** (para hacerle honor a su madre, haru siempre lleva dos roas azules consigo, una en su cabello y la otra la deja en cada misión que va)

En una de esas misiones también a conocido a sus futuros guardianes(los guardianes de los Valentine tiene representaciones diferentes a los guardianes vongola, es decir los Valentine representan, el agua, la tierra, el fuego, el viento, la luz, la oscuridad, y el líder que envés del cielo es el equilibrio el que da vida o muerte) (los guardianes de haru son:

-luz: misao makimachi: ella es la mejor amiga y mano derecha de haru, son como hermanas

-oscuridad: Claus michaelis: él se parece a Sebastián michaelis de kuroshitsuji, tanto físico y actitud, lo siento no puede evitarlo estoy enamorada de él, es que es tan sexi kyaaa (fan girl loca)

-tierra: sanosuke sagara: es todo molesto y fastidioso con haru, es peor que gokudera y envés de llamarla estúpida mujer como lo dice hayato el le dice "perrita chihuahueña", además le saca dinero para gastar sus gastos excesivos de comida y reparación de alguna propiedad que el llega a destrozar

-viento: hiko seijuro

-fuego: saito hajime: el es que castiga a haru cuando no quiere hacer algo, la quiere pero la trata como algo insignificante, haru le tiene miedo

-agua: trevol ricter: el es un tipo de persona muy alegre y despreocupada pero tiene un pasado oscuro)

Mientras que haru estaba en Kioto, la maldición de Lucifer por fin pudo controlar a byakuran, lo que causo que se volviera mucho más fuerte y ambicioso como un verdadero rey de las tinieblas, lo que también causo que byakuran retara a su padre a un duelo, el cual gano byakuran, y donde aprovecho a quitarle los poderes de Fausto y enterrándolo en una parte de la mansión (Fausto sigue vivo, pero cuando un demonio se le quita los poderes el inmediatamente cae en un sueño profundo y no despertara hasta que una persona entregue su vida para "salvarlo")

Ya había pasado un mes, desde lo sucedido con byakuran, haru fue a una misión en Okinawa, su objetivo era aniquilar a un jefe mafioso que había traicionado una familia aliada de los Valentine, pero cuando llego el sujeto yacía en el piso muerto, y cuando vio quien era el acecino se alegro e iba a correr a abrazarlo pero él la detuvo

-byakuran: lo siento haru, pero no puedo dejar que interfieras en mis planes

-haru: byakuran-ni sama, ¿qué estás diciendo, que te pasa?

-byakuran: (sonrió con sadismo) jajja, que ingenua eres, yo ya no soy tu ni-sama, yo soy el nuevo rey del inframundo y el próximo conquistador del mundo

-haru: no, ni-sama, tú no eres así, despierta hicimos una promesa recuerdas, no voy a dejar que te comportes de esa manera te hare despertar ya sea por las buenas o por las malas (preparando sus espadas para atacar)

-byakuran: jajja, no me hagas reír niñita, la promesa que te hice era una simple mentira, de verdad creíste que gastaría mi magnifico poder para proteger a una mocosa estúpida como tú, yo solo te he utilizado, este es un juego y tu solo has sido un solo peón

-haru: CALLATE, byakuran despierta (intentando atacarlo sin éxito, ya que byakuran fue más rápido y logro noquearla)

-byakuran: (mientras que haru se encontraba desmayada, el aprovecho sellando sus poderes demoniacos en un rosario y remplazando sus recuerdos por los de una chica normal llamada haru miura) lo siento amore mío, pero no voy a dejar que manches mas tus manos y estés viviendo mas en este maldito bajo mundo, tu eres luz y vida, tu serás una chica del común, por fin serás libre y feliz, y tampoco voy a permitir que veas la nueva faceta de mi ser, no te preocupes yo seguiré cumpliendo nuestra promesa desde lejos, yo hare un nuevo mundo para ti, te amo y siempre lo haré (le dijo mientras besaba sus labios muy tiernamente, para que después se desapareciera con ella en brazos en la oscura lluviosa noche que les daba Okinawa)

* * *

**Declaimer samurái x no me pertenece esta increíble serie le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki –senpai**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, creo que está un poco confuso, este capítulo estuvo un poco largo lo que por ahora en esta semana no estaré actualizando esta historia (jajá soy mala) no mentiras, espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa de meter a samurái x, por favor dejen _reviews_, los quiero y cuídense mucho, además si tienen alguna pregunta o inquietud por favor díganmelas que con mucho gusto se las responderé**

**A propósito también necesito un favor si Uds. saben algo sobre Jeff the killer o jane the killer no duden en decírmelo es que últimamente me están inquietando mucho estos asesinos gracias bye XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, no me pertenece esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

* * *

**…**

Namimori, 4 años después, Haru Miura caminaba muy alegremente, ya que muy pronto seria su cumpleaños, estaba muy emocionada ya que quería saber que le iba dar su querido Tsuna-san, además de que ya había pasado un año desde que lo conoció a él y a sus amigos, y de paso supo que Tsuna era de la mafia, mas eso no le importo y decidió proclamarse su futura esposa.

Además de que ya había pasado el suceso que sus amigos vivieron por los anillos Vongola y los Varia, pensaba que este año sería su mejor cumpleaños, pero no podía evitar sentir algo constante en su pecho, era como si muy pronto una parte de ella que avía perdido hace años volvería mas no entiende esa sensación.

Asimismo que por fin, vería a una persona que aunque ella no lo podía recordar en sí, ella en lo más profundo de su ser lo admiraba y amaba, no entendía muy bien porque ella tenía esa clase de sentimientos por una persona que ni siquiera conocía, y es más ni siquiera podía recordarla, solo en sus sueños podía escuchar una voz masculina llamándola, esa voz era pasiva en sí, y para ella era confortante, amable, cálida, y cuando sentía que decía su nombre en sus sueños, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, se aceleraba tanto que ni siquiera Tsuna podía lograr que su corazón latiera de esa manera, estaba ansiosa no lo niega, quería conocer esa persona que la hacía sentir de esa manera tan especial, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien causando que ella se cayera y se hiciera daño en el impacto.

―Haru: Hahi, eso dolido, gomenasai desu.

―Extraño: No te preocupes, también lo siento no me di cue-(no pudo continuar ya que cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona con la que había chocado era Haru se alegro mucho y se le tiro encima de ella abrazándola y asfixiándola un poco por la fuerza del abrazo) Dios mio Haru, Yoku korera no kami ni kansha (gracias a Dios estas bien), te extrañe tanto.

―Haru: Ano, su mimasen no me dejas respirar desu.

―Extraño: Ha, Gomen, Haru estaba muy preocupada, no sabes la angustia existencial que teníamos a no saber nada de vos desde hace 4 años, pensábamos que estabas muerta o algo por el estilo, bueno pero eso no importa, ya te encontré ya podemos irnos a casa y estar de nuevo juntos que alegría,(o través abrazándola).

―Haru: disculpa, pero no se dé que me estás hablando y no se tampoco quien eres desu.

―Extraño:(cuando escucho esa palabras se alejo de ella y la miro con preocupación y un poco un atisbo de dolor)…Haru no me recuerdas soy yo mis… (Pero no pudo continuar ya que de repente se escucho unas explosiones y de pronto salió corriendo Tsuna en estado de última voluntad, detrás de él, Gokudera y Yamamoto, cuando Haru los vio pidió disculpas a la extraña y empezó a seguir a sus amigos) Espera Haru (cuando la iba a seguir, una voz la detuvo).

―Extraño 2: Espera Misao detente, no la sigas.

―Misao: pero maestro Seijuro, por fin la encontramos ella está viva, ella le han borrado la memoria y muy probablemente sellado sus poderes, tenemos que ayudarla para que regrese con nosotros y seamos otra vez una familia, acaso no te importa.

―Hiko: Misao Makimachi, no seas irrespetuosa conmigo a pesar de ser una gran ninja todavía eres muy torpe, claro que me importa, Haru es como mi hija, pero por eso mismo, le han robado sus recuerdos, tenemos que protegerla de una manera distante para que no se dé cuenta y se asuste, además tenemos que averiguar quiénes son las personas que actualmente la rodean y si son de confianza o no, ese chico es el Decimo Vongola, y aunque sea de esa familia sigue siendo un mafioso tenemos que ser cautelosos.

―Misao: lo comprendo…pero.

―Hiko: Misao, sé que quieres que Haru esté de vuelta, pero recuerda que tu eres una Guardiana de la Familia Valentine tienes que comportarte como tal, no perdamos más tiempo los demás nos están esperando, por lo menos podemos estar tranquilos que ella está viva, y está bien, sabemos su localización pero no por eso tenemos que bajar la guardia recuerda que él, muy pronto estará de vuelta.

―Misao: Si señor.

….

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Namimori, el Arcobaleno del Sol reborn veía como su Dame-estudiante con su última voluntad corría por las calles de la ciudad para no llegar tarde y enfrentarse al temible (y sexi) perfecto y Demonio de Nami-chu, pero algo le llamo la atención, y se preguntaba que estaban haciendo dos Guardianes de la Familia más poderosa de la Mafia aquí, se pregunta que están buscando, además de que también es raro ver a Hiko Seijuro por las calles de Namimori siendo que siempre le gusta estar solo ya sea en la Mansión Valentine, o en una cabaña que tiene en las montañas de Kyoto, sobre todo porque la Guardiana de la Luz abrazo y demostró tanto cariño a Haru.

Eso lo tiene extrañado, mas hace memoria ya que cuando conoció a Haru supo que ella no era una chica normal, es algo que le queda complicado explicar por eso decidió que era mejor si la investigaba, pero lo único que encontró era cosas que no salían de lo normal.

Pero su instinto le dijo que ella estaba ocultando algo grande, mas ella no savia que por que mostraba ser alguien completamente normal, pero con lo que acaba de ver y el afecto que demostró la gran Ninja de los Valentine hace un momento confirmo sus sospechas, así que decidió seguirlos.

…

Mientras tanto 8 años en el futuro, un joven de aparentemente 27 años de edad con pelo blanco y una extraña marca en su mejilla, sonreía maliciosamente al recibir buenas noticias de que el jefe Vongola había sido aniquilado, sin el rey los caballeros se debilitan, ya que necesitan un líder que los guie, y al no tener esa molestia de capo más en su camino sus planes están cada vez más a punto de cumplirse.

―Byakuran: mi querida rosa azul pronto cumpliré la promesa que te hice y por fin luego de estar tanto tiempo separados podemos estar juntos nuevamente, te amo Haru (decía mientras veía una foto de ella) jajajajajaja…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Lo siento se que está un poco corto y las deje esperando un buen tiempo la continuación, pero no es mi culpa el colegio me ha tenido con muchos trabajos además estado en el medico últimamente para que me hagan exámenes y ese tipo de cosas por eso no he tenido tiempo de actualizar y por esa razón escribí este pequeño capitulo, pero les prometo que esta semana actualizare el 4 capitulo así que no se me estresen relax.**

**También quiero a gradecer a DarkinocensDLT que es como una senpai que me está ayudando a corregir mis ideas y puntuación y que me está apoyando así que arigato w ¿_reviews_?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama y tampoco me pertenece Samurái X, ya que esta genial serie le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki –senpai.**

* * *

Misao y Seijuro se dirigían a la montaña de Namimori para rencontrarse con los otros miembros de la familia Valentine, pero Seijuro de repente se detuvo, y sin mirar atrás dijo:

―Seijuro: Sé que nos estas siguiendo desde hace rato, porque no sales de tu escondite y nos dices las razones por las cual nos estas espiando, Arcobaleno del sol.

―Reborn: Hum, como siempre, tus instintos no han desmejorado, cuánto tiempo Hiko Seijuro.

―Seijuro: Ja, que es lo que quieres reborn, dudo mucho que solo nos estés siguiendo solo para reencontrarnos y saludarme.

―Reborn: Vaya, sí que me conoces, bueno iré directamente al punto, ¿por qué todos los guardianes de la familia más poderosa de la mafia se encuentran en Namimori?, es raro ver a tan prestigiosas personas reunidas en un pueblo insignificante, además de que muestran mucho afecto e interés en una simple civil, claro está si en verdad lo es, ¿qué está pasando?

―Seijuro: Jajajaja, no se te escapa nada, ¿no es así, Reborn? , pero bueno no me sorprende ya llevo mucho tiempo conociéndote y por eso te lo diré además de que también puedo aprovechar el pedirte un favor.

―Reborn: Humm interesante, pues cuéntame soy todo oídos.

―Seijuro: Misao, vete, déjanos solos y avísale a los demás de que por fin la encontramos y que esperen instrucciones mías, además evita de que hagan alguna locura hasta que yo llegue.

―Misao: Sí señor (y con eso ella hizo una pequeña reverencia, y seguido desapareció dejando a los dos hombres solos).

―Seijuro: Como sabes, ya han pasado 4 años desde que nuestra Princesa ha desaparecido, y su hermano mayor Byakuran ha traicionado a su propia Familia para sus propios fines, pero también tenemos conciencia de que él de alguna forma está siendo controlado por la maldición de Lucifer, pero eso no quiere decir que él no pueda controlarlo, tal vez se ha dejado enceguecer de este poder, no sabemos qué es lo que quiere exactamente, desde que derroto a su padre se ha vuelto muy poderoso y cada día se está fortaleciendo mas, además de que estamos en una gran desventaja ya que la única persona que puede despertarlo de su locura y salvarlo de su maldición, en este momento esta incapacitada

―Reborn: Espera un momento no me digas que la Princesa perdida es…

―Seijuro: Estas en lo correcto, la chica en la que demostró tanto fervor Misao anteriormente, mejor conocida como Haru Miura, ella es nuestra amada sucesora al trono de la familia Valentine, Haru Valentine.

―Reborn: (Tapando su cara con su sombrero y sonriendo) Vaya, quien diría que siempre estuve, con la gran Futura líder de la Familia Demoniaca, bueno en si no me sorprende tanto, desde la primera vez que la vi fue raro que ella me haya llamado la atención tanto, sabía que ella no era una chica normal por eso la investigue y encontré ciertas irregularidades en su historial de vida, pero nunca me imagine que sería la princesa de la mafia.

―Seijuro: Por eso quiero que la protejas, la cuides hasta que ella recupere todo su ser y por fin sea capaz de retomar el liderazgo de los Valentine y del mundo de la mafia, y que detenga a Byakuran, sé que puedo confiar en ti harás un excelente trabajo con ella, además no quiero que le digas a nadie más sobre Haru ni siquiera al Decimo Capo Vongola y a sus Guardianes, ellos todavía no están muy preparados para la Futura Guerra que habrá ya que con esta nueva batalla que se avecina no será comparada con ninguna otra, esta será una muy dura de vencer además necesitan más entrenamiento tanto física y mental, se lo diremos todo a su debido tiempo.

―Reborn: No te preocupes, soy el Hitman número 1 del mundo, protegeré a Haru, y también are nuevas estrategias para entrenar a los Vongola, como Gran Familia aliada de los Valentine serán aun más poderosos para luchar en esta Guerra y salir victoriosos, además si necesitas mas familias podemos contar con los Cavallone y los Shimon que con gusto ellos protegerán a la Princesa y pelearan por ella.

―Seijuro: Me parece bien, ellos también han demostrado grandes habilidades y son poderosos, entonces te dejo a cargo Reborn.

―Reborn: (el asintió con la cabeza) Seijuro, ¿han sabido algo más de Byakuran?

―Seijuro: Actualmente no sabemos su paradero, parece que la Tierra se lo hubiera tragado, pero con nuestras Familias aliadas hemos investigado y encontrado que al parecer él, se a unió a otra familia y es su actual líder pero no sabemos con exactitud cual Familia es, por ahora me reuniré con los demás para idear un plan y encontrar más información sobre él y como ayudar a Haru, por favor cuídala y ayúdala.

―Reborn: Entendido y tranquilo ella está en buenas manos, además también le he cogido cierto cariño a ella, se parece mucho a Saya y a su madre, es toda una digna Valentine, si ocurre algo fuera de lugar inmediatamente te are saber.

Y con eso los dos se despidieron y se fueron del lugar, Hiko se fue directo donde estaban los demás guardianes mientras que Reborn se fue a saber cómo estaban su Dame- estudiante y Haru, mientras que en otro lugar de Namimori, una chica de cabello castaño rojizo atado en una coleta alta, iba corriendo para alcanzar a su amado y a sus amigos, pero al dar vuelta a la esquina, los perdió de vista.

―Haru: Hahi, mo no pude alcanzarlos, ha y yo quería hablar con Tsuna-san desu, (suspirando derrotada), pero quien era esa chica tan extraña de hace un momento, me parecía muy Familiar, además savia mi nombre y parecía muy alegre, aliviada y preocupada al verme, pero ¿porque? desu… (Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver su reloj, ya eran las 7:55 am, sino corría iba llegar tarde al instituto)…Hahi! Dios, si no me apuro me castigaran desu (entonces empezó correr, pero de pronto sintió una extraña sensación e inmediatamente se detuvo a buscar el causante de aquello, pero no duro mucho ya que la campana de la escuela empezó a sonar para mostrar el inicio a clases)… Mooo~, que estoy haciendo voy a llegar tarde eso debió ser un producto de mi imaginación, definitivamente hoy no es mi día desu.

Cuando por fin la chica desapareció del lugar, una silueta de un hombre salió de un callejón, mientras que el solo observaba el lugar que la castaña había tomado

―Byakuran: Mi hermosa Primavera, cada día que pasa me enamoro mas de vos, no te preocupes pronto estaré contigo y destruiré a cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino, ten paciencia, por fin seremos felices juntos, espérame hasta entonces (dijo muy confiado y lleno de ilusión antes de desaparecer).

Mientras tanto en el instituto Namichu se encontraba Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Hibari en la entrada del instituto, por supuesto el prefecto estaba molesto con estos Herbívoros ya que osaban de llegar tarde a su preciada Namichu, además de que también tenía la oportunidad de morderlos un poco hasta la muerte, lo cual Tsuna suplicaba a Hibari que por favor no lo mordiera o le hiciera algo, mientras que Gokudera protegiendo a su Decimo sacando sus dinamitas y amenazando al prefecto y Yamamoto como siempre con su sonrisa intentaba calmar la situación, pero cuando Hibari perdió la paciencia e iba a atacarlos una pequeña voz lo detuvo.

―Reborn: Chaous, Hibari.

―Hibari: ¿Que quieres Bebe?, no vez que estoy a punto de morder a estos Herbívoros hasta la muerte, espero que lo que vayas a decir sea importante.

―Reborn: No te preocupes Hibari, necesito que todos los Guardines Vongola vengan hoy al santuario de namimori a las 8 de la noche, necesito informales algo muy importante a todos ustedes, necesito que vengas Hibari ya que se que te va interesar mucho.

―Hibari: Huum, eso espero Bebe (y sin mas preámbulos Hibari se retiro sin hacerle nada al grupo de Tsuna)

―Tsuna: Reborn, espero que con la reunión de esta noche no nos vayas a salir con alguna locura tuya.

―Reborn: (Pateándole la cara) Cállate Dame-Tsuna, no seas miedoso que como Jefe Vongola no te va bien además ya te di la oportunidad de que entres al Instituto sin que Hibari te golpeara, así que deja de estar en el piso como un idiota y váyanse a clases que ya están retrasados.

―Tsuna: Hiii! Es verdad vamos (Los tres se fueron corriendo para su salón).

―Reborn: estén preparados por que el combate que les espera no será nada fácil, y tendrán que sacrificar algunas cosas para la Victoria pero también tendrán oportunidad de descubrir nuevas cosas ya sea para su felicidad o perdición.

…

* * *

**Bueno mina-san, aquí está el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y que haya sido también de su agrado, perdón por retardarme para subir la actualización Gomen, las quiero ¿reviews?**

**Por cierto les tengo 2 preguntas:**

**1)Es que necesito un rival que le haga frente a Byakuran, están Mokuro Tsuna y Hibari los 3 están enamorados de ella, pero uno es que le va dar más frente a Byakuran así que cual de ellos les gustaría que fuera el rival de nuestro querido antagonista.**

**Así que voten u opinen lo que sea XD**

**2)Se han visto Durarara, que les parece la serie le gustan, estoy pensando en hacer un crossover de esta serie y Katekyo así que también me gustaría saber que piensan.**

**Ja ne mina-san y gracias por su atención XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama y tampoco me pertenece Samurái X, ya que esta genial serie le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki –senpai.**

* * *

Mientras tanto en la montaña Namimori se encontraban todos los guardianes Valentine reunidos.

―Seijuro: Como Misao les habrá informado, nuestra princesa ha sido encontrada, pero ya deben saber las circunstancias en la que esta ella actualmente, por eso le he pedido ayuda al Arcobaleno del Sol, para que proteja a Haru, aprovechando que el no es un desconocido para ella, puede facilitar más las cosas además de que también va fortalecer aun mas a los Vongola y algunos aliados de esta.

―Sanosuke: Lo bueno es que ella se encuentra bien y está a salvo, lo que se nos facilita mas buscar el paradero de Byakuran y patearle el trasero sin tener que preocuparnos tanto de la "perrita chihuahueña"

―Misao: Lo dices como si fuera fácil hacerlo, además no permitiré que sigas diciéndole así a Haru, cabeza de gallo.

―Sanosuke: No me digas así comadreja, además tú no tienes derecho de replicar ni decir nada, ya que quien fue la idiota que cuando vio a Haru, lo primero que hiso fue lanzarse a ella, perjudicando así que ella te viera como una loca efusiva que trata hacerle daño o lago por el estilo, logrando que ya no te le puedas acercar.

―Misao: No exageres tanto cabeza de gallo, además es compresible, no la hemos visto desde hace tiempo, pensando que ella estaba muerta.

―Sanosuke: Pero esa no es escusa, te dejaste llevar por tus emociones y mira lo que lograste comadreja.

―Misao: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear? (sacando sus kunais y preparándose para atacar).

―Sanosuke: No me aria daño darte una lección comadreja.

―Saito: Dejen ya sus niñerías, compórtense los dos, cabeza de gallo ya déjala de molestarla, y comadreja es verdad lo que él dice, te dejaste llevar, que esto no se repita, entendido (dijo con autoridad y mostrando seriedad mientras fuma un cigarrillo)

Ambos se miran con odio unos momentos y después miran hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados como niños chiquitos.

―Saito: entonces Seijuro, que es lo que planeas hacer.

―Seijuro: Mientras que Reborn se encarga de Haru y los otros, nosotros estaremos aquí en Namimori para investigar quien son los Miura, y qué relación tienen con Byakuran, tal vez el haya también usado esa pareja y haya re-modificado sus recuerdos haciéndoles creer que nuestra princesa es hija de ellos, por eso quiero que se crean 2 grupos, el primero se encargara de los Miura y el segundo vendrá conmigo para rencontrarnos con los VINDICE que nos están colaborando en investigar a que Familia pertenece Byakuran y que anomalías ha presentado últimamente en si el bajo mundo.

-Claus: ¿Los VINDICE?, se que ellos son una excelente ayuda, pero no son muy confiables que digamos, estás seguro que podemos contar con ellos Hiko Seijuro.

―Seijuro: Ja, no te preocupes Claus, puede que los VINDICE se han una organización independiente que solo hacen las cosas si hay algo por medio o que alteren el orden de la Mafia, pero no creo que se atrevan a traicionar a la Familia de Demonios que controla este Mundillo, no creo que sean tan suicidas para hacer tal cosa con las personas que le dan su poder, por ahora el primer grupo será conformado por: Sanosuke, Misao, y Trevol, el segundo serán: Saito, Claus y Yo, ¿han entendido?

―Todos: Si.

―Seijuro: entonces que comience la operación "Razdor" (significa discordia en ruso, recuerden que la familia más poderosa de la mafia en la vida real es la Rusa, por este motivo Haru y Byakuran son mitad Rusos y Japoneses), por cierto estaremos en contacto todo el tiempo y si tienen problemas absténganse de usar "eso", cualquier inconveniente avisen a los demás inmediatamente. (y con eso todos los guardianes desaparecieron para sus respectivas misiones)

…

En Namimori ya eran las ocho de la noche y como dijo Reborn, todos los Guardianes Vongola estaban reunidos en el santuario del pueblo, para saber qué era lo que tenía que decir el Arcobaleno, pero no solo estaban los Vongola, sino que también estaban los Cavallone y los Shimon.

―Tsuna: Reborn ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar con nosotros y porque Dino-san y Enma con sus Guardianes también, se encuentran acá?… (No pudo continuar ya que Reborn le había dado una patada en la cara, provocando que Tsuna cayera al suelo)

―Reborn: Cálmate Dame-Tsuna, ha sigues siendo tan impaciente y tan Dame, (dijo suspirando, para después ver a los demás y dirigiéndoles la palabra con seriedad). Los he reunido para darles una importante noticia, en muy poco tiempo vendrá una guerra, que no será comparada con ninguna otra, en esta batalla se enfrentaran con el primogénito de la Familia Valentine, ya deben saber que esta Familia es conocida por ser prácticamente nuestro Jefe, y que ellos son Demonios de sangre pura que están relacionados con el mismísimo rey del Gehenna, así que con sus poderes actuales no serán capases ni llegarles a los talones a él, por eso de ahora en adelante todo el mundo será entrenado de una nueva forma que los hará sufrir pero que después traerá sus recompensas y ni siquiera ustedes. mismos podrán creer, las nuevas habilidades que desarrollaran al transcurso de este entrenamiento

―Tsuna: ¿Qué? ¿Otra batalla? ¿Demonios? Estas jugando, ¿verdad Reborn?

―Reborn: Tan lento procesas la información, nunca cambias, a veces me pregunto si tu cerebro funciona bien, todos los que estamos aquí somos grandes aliados de los Valentine, sobre todo los Vongola nuestro deber es ayudarlos para detener a él, además su nombre es Byakuran Valentine.

―Yamamoto: Eh, niño, entiendo de que habrá otra batalla, pero ¿quién son los Valentine y quién es ese tipo?

―Dino: los Valentine, son una familia de Demonios, que se dicen que han escapado del Infierno, y han establecido su régimen en la Mafia durante mucho tiempo, son los encargados de mantener un equilibrio en este mundo, además son ellos los que dan poder tanto Físico, Económico y Político a algunas Familias que se han aliadas de esta, son Demonios que poseen poderes oscuros que influyen mucho en la existencia de nosotros, los mortales, se dicen que son capases de revivir a los muertos y que pueden también dar una parte de su poder Demoniaco a los mortales, a través de sus sangre, convirtiéndolos en si como una especie de Semi-Demonios, pero por dicha razón esta Familia, se mantiene alejada del mundo y solo interviene en conflictos importantes, además de que ellos también poseen Guardianes que también utilizan Llamas, pero se podría decir que las llamas que ellos utilizan, son muy poco comunes y son muy difíciles de utilizar, ya que su poder están poderoso que puede llegar a ser destructivo, ellos tienen dos sucesores, los cuales esta Byakuran, el hombre al que debemos enfrentar, y su hija menor, que ella en sí, la Mafia la ha bautizado como nuestra Princesa, la cual se dice que ella es la balanza del mundo, pero hace un tiempo ya que ella ha desaparecido y actualmente aun sigue desaparecida.

―Gokudera: Pero hay algo aquí que no cuadra, y es porque un Valentine, ha traicionado prácticamente a su Familia, ¿cuál es el motivo de que lo impulsara hacer esto?, si quería hacer algo así de parecido como lo que quiso hacer Mukuro, porque traicionar a su Familia, ya que sería más fácil destruir a la Mafia con el poder de la Demon Family.

―Reborn: Porque él no solo quiere destruir la Mafia, sino también quiere adueñarse del mundo Assiah como el Gehenna, y para cumplir dicho objetivo, primero debe eliminar el obstáculo que mas perjudique sus planes, que es por supuestamente su Familia, ellos nunca permitirían que Byakuran se metiera con los dos lazos que hay entre ambos mundos aunque fuera su propio hijo, las consecuencias que traería sería desastroso, ya que al romper los lazos estas dos dimensiones se convertirían en una sola, y nosotros la raza humana desaparecería como tal o seriamos esclavos de los seres del inframundo.

A partir de esa noche, los Vongola, los Cavallone y los Shimon, empezarían a entrenar arduamente, para hacerle frente al nuevo problema que vendría, pero lo que no se esperaron, es que a Reborn lo iban ayudar ciertas personas en este trabajo, mientras que los Valentine investigaban sobre los Miura y con la ayuda de los VINDICE, descubrían más pistas de acuerdo con el paradero de Byakuran mientras que él, en el futuro poco a poco iba uniendo las dos dimensiones, y destruyendo a cada Guardián de los Vongola como de los Valentine, mientras que Haru poco a poco iba recuperando pequeños fragmentos de sus recuerdos, pero lo que ninguno sabia es que muy pronto por una fuerza extraña ella iba despertar completamente.

…

Los días pasaban, la sorpresa que se llevaron todos, al principio fue que las supuestas personas que los iban ayudar, eran ni nada menos que los mismísimos Arcobalenos, mientras que los Valentine ya habían investigado sobre la supuesta Familia de Haru y efectivamente encontraron que Byakuran si les había modificado sus recuerdos, ya que ellos tuvieron una hija de nombre Miu Miura, pero al parecer ella tenía cáncer lo que provoco que falleciera, lo que Byakuran aprovecho esta situación y se le hizo más fácil poder manipularlos, para creer que Haru si era hija de ellos y borrando cualquier existencia de Miu, mientras que los VINDICE y los otros guardianes encontraron ciertas anomalías en el mundo, al parecer el espacio y el tiempo estaban sufriendo cambios, lo que muy probablemente algunas de las personas del Futuro viajarían en el pasado y las del "presente" viajarían al futuro, pero lo que no se sabía era cuando pasaría ese cambio.

…

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Bueno espero que haya sido un poco más largo este capítulo que los anteriores, y así mis queridas lectoras no se vallan a enojar por este motivo, por cierto les diré como un especie de spoiler de la historia, como Haru es un demonio ella no sabe controlar ciertas partes de este poder lo que a veces el poder Demoniaco de ella sale de control y hace que Haru sea una yandare, además en el próximo capítulo se llamara el "despertar de la demonio", lo que ya deben imaginar que pasara, así que paciencia porque en los próximos capítulos es donde la cosa se pondrá buena**

**Cuídense y nos vemos pronto sayounara mina-san XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**El despertar del demonio**_

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama y tampoco me pertenece Samurái X, ya que esta genial serie le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki –senpai.**

* * *

Los cambios que se han estado presentado en el espacio y tiempo últimamente, se ha retornado mas grave cada día que pasa, en muy poco tiempo, el pasado y el futuro cambiaran "lugares", los Valentine y los VINDICE, intentan de alguna forma arreglar la situación para que esto no ocurra, mientras que los Vongola entrenan arduamente con los Arcobalenos, Haru últimamente no ha podido dormir bien, ya que algo la llama constantemente y cada vez que escucha "eso" su pecho arde y su respiración se vuelve agitada, ella sabe que muy pronto algo va a suceder y su vida y la de sus amigos cambiara drásticamente, pero no sabe con exactitud qué es lo que va a pasar y cuando se dará este acontecimiento, además de que sin que ella lo notara Reborn la vigilaba y había notado su comportamiento.

Lo que pudo deducir que la princesa de la Mafia muy pronto volvería a reinar ese mundillo, aunque todavía tenían que esperar un poco más para que ella despertara completamente, ya que el Rosario que tiene sellado sus poderes, no iba ser fácilmente romperlo.

**...**

Mientras tanto en el futuro, Namimori yacía en un pueblo fantasma, y los Vongola se vieron obligados a esconderse debajo de esta, tenían la ayuda de los Cavallone y los Shimons, pero ellos también sufrieron algunas bajas, los Arcobalenos estaban muertos, de los Valentine solo quedaban tres Guardianes, los cuales eran Misao, Claus, y Trevol, los demás guardianes fueron brutalmente acecinados por Byakuran, aunque no fue fácil derrotarlos ya que ellos prácticamente hicieron que el liberara el poder Demoniaco de Lucifer lo que provoco la muerte de estos, y Haru misteriosamente desapareció.

Ya habían pasado, una semana, del ultimo suceso con el espacio y el tiempo, al parecer este se había calmado un poco, pero todavía presentaba irregularidades, hoy precisamente era 3 de mayo, el cumpleaños de Haru, aunque todavía estaba escuchando esa voz y presentando dolores en el pecho, ella decidió no darle mucha importancia por hoy, ya que este era su día y nadie ni nada iba a arruinarlo (o eso es lo que ella pensaba), ya había salido de clases y se dirigía al parque, ya que Kyoko la cito haya, estaba muy ansiosa al pensar que le tendrán planeado sus amigos, mientras que Tsuna, Kyoko, Reborn y sus otros guardianes (excepto Hibari y Mukuro, pero si Chorome) estaban reunidos en el parque, discutiendo sobre la fiesta de su amiga cosplay, se supone que ahorita Kyoko la iba a llevar a comer su postre favorito, y después en la noche se irían a la casa del Decimo capo, que hai es donde se iba a celebrar su fiesta sorpresa.

―Reborn: Bueno, espero que hoy se ha el mejor día para Haru, solo por hoy dejaremos el entrenamiento, pero mañana los quiero a las 6 de la mañana en punto.

―Tsuna: ¿Qué?, pero Reborn mañana es sábado, no podría ser un poco más tar… (Pero no pudo terminar ya que Reborn le dio un martillazo)

―Reborn: Dame-Tsuna, estamos bajo amenaza no sabes cuándo atacaran los enemigos, no seas perezoso y da ejemplo a tus guardianes, ahora deja de quejarte y vallasen ya que Haru está a punto de llegar.

―Todos: Hai.

―Tsuna: Kyoko-chan, te dejamos esto, las esperamos a las

―Kyoko: No te preocupes Tsu-kun, todo irá bien.

―Haru: Kyoko-chan, Ohayo.

―Kyoko: Feliz cumpleaños Haru-chan, ven vamos a comer pastel (mientras la abrazaba)

**...**

Haru y Kyoko fueron a comer pastel de fresas con chocolate, mientras que los Vongola preparaban la fiesta, y el espacio y el tiempo ya empezaba a mostrar cambios bruscos, ya la noche había caído en Namimori, los chicos celebraron el cumpleaños a Haru, todo iba bien, pero la felicidad no perdura de repente se escucho un fuerte ruido parecido como el de una explosión, en la montaña del pueblo, todos las personas salieron de sus casas, o simplemente vieron que en dicho lugar se estaba presentando una atmósfera oscura, rodeada de pequeñas chispas de electricidad, los vongola fueron a dicho lugar, incluyendo a Bianchi, Reborn, I-pin, Haru y Kyoko, cuando llegaron estaban Hibari y Mukuro, pero también estaban los Valentine, los VINDICE y los Shimons, lo que pudieron ver es que, la atmósfera iba tornándose más grande y después se formo como una especie de agujero negro, que absorbía con gran fuerza todo lo que había a su alrededor, llevándose consigo árboles y plantas de la montaña.

Cuando Reborn vio a Seijuro le pregunto qué es lo que estaba pasando, pero Hiko no pudo responder porque ni el mismo sabía que estaba pasando, todo el mundo estaba atónito por lo que están presenciando, y mas Haru ya que en ese mismo momento la voz que en estos días la estaba molestando, la empezó llamar diciéndole que entrara en dicho portal, además le afirmaba que no le iba pasar nada, esa voz era cada vez más constante lo que le provocaba una fuerte jaqueca, al no poder aguantar más el dolor, siguió las instrucciones de dicha voz y se fue directamente al agujero

―Tsuna: HARU!

Se fue corriendo directamente hacia ella, inmediatamente todos los Vongola fueron tras su Jefe, Reborn pudo alcanzar a Tsuna, los Valentine por miedo a la seguridad de su princesa, también la siguieron, pero ninguno pudo evitar que entrara en dicho portal, lo que también causo que todos los Vongola, los Shimons, Reborn y hasta Kyoko también fueran absorbidos por este fenómeno, pero cuando Seijuro iba también a entrar, el portal inmediatamente se cerro, dejando a los guardianes de la líder mafiosa, los VINDICE y Bianchi, hay sin poder hacer nada.

**...**

Mientras tanto, los que estaban dentro del agujero, fueron expulsados a un lugar sombrío, sin vida, se podía notar que era una pueblo por las construcciones, pero casi todos de estos estaban destruidos, no sabían dónde estaban, fueron a caminar un poco, hasta que Haru y Kyoko notaron algo, era una especie de pastelería, les hacía muy familiar, hasta que notaron el nombre de esta, lo cual las dejo en shock, lo cual a los otros les preocupo su reacción y les preguntaron si estaban bien.

―Kyoko: N-no p-puede ser, el lugar e-en que nos e-encontramos e-es…

―Haru: Namimori (lo dijo sin rodeos, pero aun así sorprendida)

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, no esperaban que este lugar tan muerto y sombrío era el lugar que ellos crecieron y estaban viviendo, era tan irreal, no lo podían creer, pero su asombro no duro mucho ya que sorpresivamente fueron atacados por unas 5 golas moscas, pero no podían pelear contra ellas ya que estas no eran las que alguna vez habían peleado y derrotado en el accidente de los Varia, estos robots, estaban más evolucionados, estaban más equipados y su fuerza tanto como su resistencia era increíble, así que tuvieron que huir y conseguir como una especie de casa abandonada, para refugiarse de estos.

Cuando pudieron estar más o menos a salvo de esas cosas, en ese momento Haru le empezó a doler la cabeza, era tan fuerte el dolor que no pudo evitar gritar y desmayarse.

Sus amigos preocupados por ella, la dejaron en una habitación, esperando a que se despertara, Reborn sabía que ella estaba a un paso de volver a ser la niña que la familia Valentine perdieron, la tranquilidad de ellos, no duro mucha ya que al parecer los gritos de Haru ayudaron a delatar su localización, además de que ya no solo había 5 moscas, si no que se podría decir que había como unos 50 y arriba de ellos se podrían ver unos 3 tipos armados, al parecer eran los que controlaban los robots, sin más opción se dispusieron a luchar contra ellos, dejaron a Kyoko con Haru para que la protegiera si algo ocurriera.

**...**

Mientras que todo esto pasaba, Haru aunque estaba inconsciente, estaba en otro mundo, era como una especie de jardín lleno de rosas azules, era muy hermoso, se podía percibir la tranquilidad y armonía que este lugar desprendía, hubiera seguido admirando el lugar si no fuera por una voz.

―Voz: Haru

―Haru: ¿Quién eres? (ella solo podía ver la silueta de una mujer, que se podía ver que tenia la misma edad que ella, traía un vestido blanco muy hermoso, pero no podía ver su rostro)

―Voz: Jajaja, (su risa era muy suave), Haru ¿en serio no sabes quién soy?

―Haru: No sé quién eres, no puedo recordarte en si no puedo recordar algo que es muy importante (tocándose la cabeza, como si otra vez el dolor fuera a volver)

―Voz: Haru, (dejando ver su cara), soy tu, tu parte Demoniaca.

―Haru: ¿Qué?, ¿parte Demoniaca?

―Haru 2: Veras, tú no eres una niña ordinaria, tu eres la líder de toda la Mafia, tú no eres una Miura y tus padres no son tus verdaderos progenitores, a nosotras nos separo el amor de nuestras vidas, tu eres un Demonio de alto calibre, eres la descendiente de Saya la hermana del mismísimo Lucifer, yo soy tu poder Demoniaco y yo poseo los verdaderos recuerdos que te fueron arrebatados.

―Haru: ¿Estás diciendo que toda mi vida fue una mentira, y que la persona que amo me quito mi verdadero ser? (sin poder creerlo, y a punto de llorar)

―Haru 2: solo viviste como una chica normal, cuatro años, el mismo periodo que viviste con los Vongola y los otros, pero la persona que nos separo no es mala, el nos ama pero está siendo controlado por una fuerza maligna, aunque no lo recuerdes tu lo amas con todo tu ser y nosotras tenemos que salvarlo de la oscuridad antes de que sea demasiado tarde… (No pudo seguir hablando, aunque estuviera inconsciente, podía oír las explosiones, los derrumbes y el choque de armas, que se estaban presentando afuera) Haru, no tenemos mucho tiempo, tus amigos no podrán aguantar más, todavía no están a la altura de esos enemigos, dame tu mano, así podremos volver a ser uno, aclararas todas tus dudas, tendrás el poder suficiente para ayudar a tus amigos y protegerlos, y podremos romper el sello que me tiene atrapada confía en mí, de igual manera soy tu (extendiéndole su mano)

―Haru: yo…

**...**

Explosiones, gritos de dolor y desesperación, cansancio, heridas leves pero también que una que otras profundas, todo esto estaban viviendo los Vongola y los Shimons, si seguían así ellos serian derrotados y tal vez asesinados.

―Enemigo 1: Jajaja, a ver escorias, porque no se rinden de una buena vez, saben que no están a nuestro nivel, al menos antes de morir tengan un poco de dignidad, jajaja.

―Enemigo 2: Es cierto, ha, ya me canse, golas moscas ataquen con su máximo poder.

De repente un gran poder surgió, era tanta la energía, que algunos tuvieron que arrodillarse, ya que sus cuerpos no soportaban la cantidad de fuerza que emergía ese extraño poder (si alguien ha visto Bleach, este poder es igual a que emana kenpachi, se acuerdan que el riatzu de él hace que algunas personas no puedan respirar por lo poderoso, así es el poder que los Vongola, y los otros están presenciando)

―Tsuna: Q-que es este poder, es muy poderoso, me cuesta un poco respirar.

―Reborn: Si, ha despertado por fin.

Después de que desapareciera la energía, todos estaban muy sorprendidos y atónitos por saber a quién le pertenecía semejante poder.

―Enemigo 3: Este poder, viene de esa casa, moscas ataquen a esa casa.

Cuando las moscas lanzaron su poder máximo, iba dirigida a la casa donde Haru y Kyoko estaban, además de que los Vongola y los Shimons intentaron pararse enfrente del ataque sabiendo que aunque ellos no tuvieran el poder suficiente para parar el ataque, al menos se iban a sacrificar por las vidas de sus amigas, pero no paso lo que ellos esperaban, el ataque nunca vino, cuando abrieron los ojos (los tenían cerrados porque pensaban que iban a morir, Uds. me entienden jiji xp)

Vieron que una barrera de pétalos de Sakuras, los protegía, pero cuando vieron a la persona que estaba delante de ellos controlando dicha barrera, quedaron en shock no podían creer que la persona que les salvo la vida y que el poder que surgió hace un rato, no era ni nada menos que HARU MIURA, pero eso no era todo su cabello ya no era castaño-rojizo, ya era un azabache hermoso sedoso, y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre con una raya de serpiente negra, además su aura desprendía fuerza, sangre y perdición para el pobre idiota que se enfrentara con ella, y con solo un chasquido de dedos, inmediatamente pudo destruir ese poderoso ataque con tanta facilidad.

―Haru: Todo aquel, que intente dañar a las personas que considero valiosas para mi, será inmediatamente juzgado como traidor, y la traición es un acto que no perdonare, ya que es la peor ofensa que pueden hacer, morirán y serán sentenciados para viajar en el naufrago del infierno para siempre (sus ojos reflejaban seriedad y peligro)

―Julie: Ese lema, masaka, ella es…

―Reborn: Así es, la princesa perdida de la mafia, Haru Valentine.

―Haru: (sacando sus espadas, y colocarlas en posición de ataque, mientras que una reflejaba sus ojos, y sonriendo con sadismo)

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Conichiwa mina-san espero que les haya dejado intrigadas, pues esa es la idea, bueno sinceramente es el capítulo más largo que he escribido, en todas mis historias, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews por favor, las cosas desde aquí para adelante se volverán cada vez más interesantes, y por fin verán de lo que haru está hecha en este fic, no será ninguna estúpida así que siga leyendo cualquier pregunta o favor o algo por el estilo por favor no duden en decírmelo bye bye sayonara XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama y tampoco me pertenece Samurái X, ya que esta genial serie le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki –senpai.**

* * *

**Antes de todo para este capítulo me gustaría que escucharan esta canción: **

**(_konomi suzuki and kiba of akiba- opening de watamote_)**

* * *

Todo el campo de batalla estaba rodeado por pétalos de sakuras, en un momento Haru había desaparecido, todos estaban en shock, hasta que dos de los enemigos yacían en el suelo, heridos mientras el que quedaba, estaba intentando bloquear el ataque de la joven.

Tanto los Vongola como los Shimons estaban sorprendidos, habían escuchado historias que la joven princesa de la mafia era fuerte y temible, pero nunca llegaron a pensar que primero que todo, haru era la heredera perdida de los Valentine, y aun mas que siempre estuvieron con el más preciado tesoro del bajo mundo, y segundo, ella no era fuerte sino poderosa, ella en este poco lapso de tiempo había demostrado su grandeza, y autoridad, lo que dejo también en claro que ella era más fuerte que ellos.

Mientras las gulas moscas no se podían mover lo que también resulto raro para los presentes, ellos sabían que haru se movió a una gran velocidad, difícil de captar, lo que estos robots, por más tecnología avanzada que eran, no pudieron detectar, pero ahora ella estaba luchando con un enemigo, lo que se podría decir que podría estar en una desventaja, lo cual las moscas tendrían una oportunidad de atacarla, pero en lugar de eso, ellos siguieron inmovibles en su lugar, hasta que en un momento a otro se derrumbaron e inmediatamente estaban completamente destruidos, mientras que sus restos yacían algunas sakuras, entonces con este suceso haru había demostrado otras de sus capacidades, era muy rápida, su velocidad era impresionante, no solo eso mientras ella luchaba con el enemigo, ella ni siquiera mostraba signos de cansancio y se podría notar que ella ni siquiera estaba usando su 15% de poder.

Mientras que el pobre idiota que luchaba contra ella, con mucha dificultad lograba ver apenas los movimientos de la princesa de la mafia, además de que sabía perfectamente que ella solamente lo estaba utilizando a él como un simple muñeco para su diversión que en cualquier momento ella como una niña pequeña al aburrirse de "jugar con su juguete" lo desecharía sin piedad, (aunque haru no solo lo estaba usando para jugar sino que también era para verificar como estaban sus poderes recién despiertos XD)

Ahora todo el mundo entendía, porque haru Valentine, la llamaban la princesa de la mafia, ella no solo era un miembro de la prestigiosa familia demoniaca, ella era más que un demonio, sus ojos rojos mostraban ansiedad, apetito por la sangre, diversión, pero también miedo, sinceridad, autoridad, eran calculadores, fríos, pero a la vez mostraba tranquilidad, paz, en sus bellos ojos demoniacos mostraba más de mil sentimientos, que a la pobre persona que viera directamente esos orbes caería inmediatamente bajo su control, además el aura que desprendía, era magnifica, tanta energía acumulada, que "bailaba" con gracia, alrededor de su cuerpo, sin dejar un flujo, era increíble.

Además no solo eso la hacía ver como una diosa, sino que su presencia, dejaba cayado a cualquiera, además la forma en la que luchaba, todo lo que hacía, hasta la forma de caminar y hablar lo hacía con gracia, agilidad, astucia, como un feroz felino que no se dejaría atemorizar, además ya se ha con su forma Assiah o Gehenna, sigue teniendo la misma presencia, por eso el día en que nació, ese mismo día su destino fue marcado para que ella fuera la gobernante del bajo mundo y fuera la diosa de los que estaban en el juego al que los mortales llaman "vida" (en este fic haru es sádica, se podría decir que a veces es una yandare, pero más adelante sabrán porque XD)

**...**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, todavía se podía sentir la esencia de ese gran poder, ese dulce y nostálgico poder que alguien recordaba perfectamente, un hombre de cabellos blancos, estaba solo en su gran oficina, sentado en un gran sillón de cuero, mientras comía unos malvaviscos, parecía tranquilo, pero en realidad tenía un aura melancólica, de anhelo, felicidad y amor, tanto tiempo sin saber de su querida hermanita, ya que había desaparecido hace un mes, al principio cuando se entero de esta noticia, su humor era de perros, y mando a todos sus sequitos y guardianes a buscar el paradero de su amada.

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, nunca pudieron encontrarla es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, su locura aumento mas al no saber ni siquiera una pista sobre ella, tantas noches sin poder dormir bien y no había ni siquiera un momento en el que él, no pensara en ella desde lo ocurrido preguntándose si estaba bien o si estaba viva, este ultimo pensamiento, le daba rabia, desesperación, no quería pensar que la razón de la que había hecho todo esto, había muerto sin poder hacer algo, el prometió que la protegería sin importar que y siempre estarían juntos, nunca se perdonaría se algo así le iba pasar al amor de su vida, en estos momentos estaba por rendirse e iba dejar todo este caos, para que luchar y seguir esta estupidez si la persona que le daba fuerzas para continuar ya no estaba, entonces cual era la gracia de seguir, hasta que de pronto, por milagro o desgracia sintió el poder que hasta el mismo

Hades podría llegar a temer, ese poder que alguna vez en su vida se había arrepentido en sellarlo, ya que esa magnífica energía no debía ser encerrada, debía ser libre, lo cual ahora lo está, pero eso no era el hecho, el punto era de que si esa energía estaba despierta, eso quiso decir que su amada haru había regresado y había recuperado toda su esencia, le daba felicidad, había recuperado otra vez sus esperanzas y sus fuerzas, quería verla, abrasarla, besarla, hacerla suya, y nunca dejarla.

Pero le preocupaba era que si ella recupero todo lo que alguna vez él le rebato, ¿ella sería capaz de perdonarlo o buscaría venganza? , aunque se ha su dulce niña, el era un demonio y ella todavía no había experimentado el verdadero y oscuro poder que fluía a través de su sangre, eso era también lo que temía, el no quería volver a ver a su primavera manchada de sangre y en una laguna de cadáveres que fueron cruelmente asesinados otra vez, (¿imaginan esta escena? XD), no el tenia que desechar todos esos sentimientos negativos y tenía que hacerla volver a sus brazos, el no iba perderla de nuevo, él la recuperaría, ya es hora de que ellos dos estén juntos de nuevo

**―Byakuran:**, Uvazhayemyye vesny, zhizni, dal mne yeshche odin shans, ya znayu, pochemu vy zdes' , no to, chto ya znayu, chto vy budete vosstanavlivat' i ya nikogda ne uydet, a chto popadayet v nash put' istreblyu yeye nemedlenno i ya ne pozvolyu eto sdelayet kto-to drugoy obryvki moikh rukakh, ya lyublyu tebya, vsegda imeyte eto v nastoyashcheye (mi querida Primavera, la vida, me dio otra oportunidad, no sé porque estás aquí, pero lo que si se es que te recuperaré y nunca te dejaré, y el que se interponga en nuestro camino lo eliminaré inmediatamente y no dejare que alguien más te arrebate de mis manos, te amo, siempre ten eso en presente)

**...**

Haru ya se estaba cansando de este hombre, ya había comprobado que sus habilidades no se habían debilitado a pesar deno usarlas por tanto tiempo, lo cual le dio un gran alivio, además ya era tiempo de acabar con esta "batalla", claro está si se podía llamar así, entonces en un momento a otro ella se encontraba atrás de su adversario y con una fuerte patada lo mando volando cerca a unos edificios que estaban cerca.

**―Haru**: ¿are? No te enseñaron que nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo (pregunto con un dedo en la cara y la cabeza hacia un lado, haciéndose la inocente) ha, pero bueno no importa, adversario-san, gracias por utilizarte para comprobar si mi estado físico y energía estaba en forma, fuiste de una gran ayuda desu (caminando hacia donde él se encontraba)…

**―Haru**:… También me entretuviste pero ( su tono de voz cambio, ya no era dulce y juguetón, ahora era frio y con autoridad, además de que ella le había cogido el cuello de la camisa del enemigo y hacia que él la mirara fijamente ) eso no significa que voy a perdonar a ti y a tus amigos por haber atacado a mis seres queridos, no voy a permitir semejante insolencia, pero antes de que les de su castigo, dime quien es su jefe, a quien están obedeciendo, y quien es el responsable de haber hecho todo esto.

**―Enemigo:** koff, koff, (tosiendo sangre) no puedo decirle eso my lady, si le doy esa información no será usted quien nos mate, además no solo eso la vida de nuestros seres queridos estará en peligro

**―Haru:** umm, hagamos un trato, si me dices quien es tu jefe, yo los dejare en paz y podrán escapar junto con sus familias, sin ningún peligro que los aceche, yo misma me hare cargo de que eso no suceda, lo único que quiero es respuestas y las quiero ahora, y te recuerdo que no eres el único factor que me puede servir para encontrar lo que busco ¿Qué dices?

**―Enemigo:** Pero… (No pudo continuar ya que la penetrante mirada de la princesa lo detuvo) e-esta b-bien, nuestro jefe y el culpable de que el mundo se encuentre así, es el jefe de la familia Millefiore, Byakuran Millefiore Valentine, su hermano mayor Hime-sama

Aunque haru ya sabía que su amado hermano, era el responsable, ella todavía no lo podía creer, le costaba creerlo, por eso necesitaba que este hombre se lo confirmara, sinceramente está dolida, esos ojos que demostraban tanta confianza y temor hace unos momentos, ahora mostraban tristeza, estaban vacios, pero ella no podía decaer, no ella no podía darse el lujo, no ahora ya que ella era la que tenía que liderar esta situación ahora de que ya había vuelto, además ella sabía que su hermano está siendo controlado y ella tiene que luchar por salvarlo.

Si eso es lo que tiene que hacer, entonces soltó al hombre que todavía estaba sosteniendo y lo dejo libre, él y sus compañeros de que ya estaban consientes inmediatamente huyeron del lugar, cuando ella lo aprobó, todos sus amigos aun no podían reaccionar, era increíble de que su amiga no era un simple civil como ellos imaginaban, y lo peor de todo de que ella era un demonio de alta categoría, el ambiente estaba pesado, así que reborn decidió romperlo

**―Reborn:** Haru-sama, disculpe por mostrarnos tan débiles y que por esto usted haya tenido que salvarnos, le pido mis más sinceras disculpas, esto no se volverá a repetir, yo mismo me encargare de esto, tanto los vongola y los shiamon le probaran que son dignos de ser aliados de su familia y que podrán protegerla (era verdad lo que decía reborn, ellos no fueron capases de proteger a ella y kyoko, ellos fueron débiles, fueron derrotados por simples esclavos de byakuran, ahora el ambiente estuvo mucho más pesado que antes, y haru inmediatamente se dio cuenta )

**―Haru**: Reborn-san, (suavizando sus rasgos y mostrando una pequeña pero dulce y hermosa sonrisa, lo cual llamo la atención de todos) todos ustedes son mis amigos, no son simples aliados, al contrario son como mi segunda familia, no tienen porque disculparse, los aprecio mucho, no iba a permitir que les hiciera daño, ya no mas así que por favor mina-san levanten esas caras de culpa y de remordimiento, esto solo fue una batalla, ustedes son fuertes y yo se que se volverán aun más poderosos con esta experiencia, así que tomen esto como una lección para volverse unos guerreros, como siempre lo han hecho, ¿ne?

Con esas simples pero reconfortantes palabras, todo el mundo se animo, y más cuando Haru estaba mostrando es dulce sonrisa, aunque ella era poderosa, y fuera la líder de una sociedad como lo era la mafia, ella siempre seguía siendo la haru que ellos habían conocido, la que siempre los animaba sin importar que en momentos como estos, ella siempre seria su primavera

**―Haru**: bueno, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que salgas, porque te ocultas, Sebastián-san?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Ta da! Bueno mina-san tengo que pedir disculpas se que este capítulo fue un poco flojo o no sé, además de que las hice esperar mucho pero es que el estudio me tiene asfixiada y hasta horita pude escaparme un poquito, les prometo que el otro capítulo lo estaré actualizando muy pronto así que relax, no problem, bueno como siempre me gustaría que dejaran reviews para saber que les gusta esta historia o opiniones o consejos cualquier cosa es válida y por cierto quiero agradecer a DarkinocensDLT que es la que me ayuda a mejorar esta historia para ustedes, ella es una gran escritora también lean su trabajo se los recomiendo cuídense y suerte XD hasta la próxima ja ne**

**Posdata: a las que les guste fatal Frame o Proyecto Zero voy hacer un crossover con Katekyo Hitman Reborn! así que dejen sus opiniones sayounara**


End file.
